In the Everfree Forest/Twilight's discovery
Here's how the Everfree forest and Twilight discovers Nyx in The Beginning of the Chronicles. now see everyone in the Everfree forest. veiw each one of the engines and equines searching in the woods for anything. Then Twilight falls into a ditch Twilight: Ah! Oof! she stumbles back up, she almost stumbles back in surprise, there a few feet down the ditch was the pod Twilight: The pod! I found it! everyone else comes up Princess Luna: Search for anything inside it! gets inside and searches for anything, but after a short search, they find nothing. Rainbow: There's nothing in here, it's just an empty pod! Rarity: Someone must had escaped. Applejack: Or something. Pinkie: Like an alien! stares at her blankly Pinkie: What? Narattor: Pinkie was another one of the funniest members of the group. And was known for being highly unpredictable. James: groans Pinkie why must you always be so... Rarity: Please, James. Not now. James: Right, right of course. Applejack: Nevermind that. We still ani't got no clue of what was in this her' pod! Fluttershy: nerviously What kind of creature you think it is?! Gordon: I have no idea and I don't care! But this is not the time to go into panic or scardey cat mode! At least we know where to look. we see that the Royal Guards are taking the pod away to be examined. Rarity: Why are you taking it away? Yoda: Dangerous the pod is, study it, how the Sith has returned. We must. Rarity: Oh, alright. Princess Celestia: There may of been nothing in the pod, but we'd like you to keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary for the next few days as we have some scientists inspect this pod. we see the foal from before running from the woods Foal: I don't want to hurt them. My powers are just to dangerous. Narrator: Then the foal saw something up ahead. Foal: What's this? then steps onto a stump to get a better look. And it was a Timberwolf family Foal: gasps Narrator: The foal then tried to sneak away, but then.. steps on a twig, which snaps the cubs noticed her Foal: gasps the father and mother look at her Foal: No! Get away! up her horn Timberwolves then growl and start chasing her Foal: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! our heroes hear it in the distance Edward: What was that? Percy: It sounded like a scream. to the chase the foal is still running Foal: Go away! Leave me alone! she hides in a thorn bush Timberwolves look around and then leave Foal: crying I'm gonna be stuck in here forever. return to Golden Oaks Library and find Twilight is frantically searching for something. Twilight: groans Where are they?! Thomas: What are you looking for Twilight? Twilight: My saddlebags! They're gone! I had some important books in them! Spike: Come on, Twi, they're just books. Twilight: JUST BOOKS!? Those are important to me Spike! Heck, I need to study them! Thomas: Twilight, calm down! I don't want you to go crazy like you did witht he "Want it, need it" spell incident! Twilight: Sorry Thomas. I'll have to back for them. Spike: But what about the Sith!? They could be droids out there! Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Written Stories Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk